One Piece: Christmas Chaos
by Dark Si
Summary: Destiny and Siamon spend their first Christmas away from their nakama and what should be a relaxing time turns into a very chaotic holiday. AU of One Piece: Saw Pirates.
1. Prologue

**Well it's time for the Christmas special once again and for this year I decided to do something a little more…chaotic. This one features not only my crew, but also Death Root and is future AU to my current One Piece story.**

Prologue

It was Christmas Eve, a time for families and friends together with their loved ones. Destiny at the moment was just putting Diamon to bed but the four year wasn't ready to go to sleep. "Mommy, I not tired." He whined.

Destiny was no fool. "You want a story, don't you?" she asked her son.

Diamon would have rather stayed up, but hearing a story was far better especially when it was his mother telling it. His father told him stories too as did his uncles and aunts and yet it was his mother who always told the better ones. "Yeah," he said eagerly. "I wanna hear a story."

Destiny smiled as she sat on the edge on his bed. "Why doesn't that surprise me? Okay, let's see…"

"I wanna hear about you and daddy's adventures."

"About our adventures", Destiny acted surprise knowing full well Diamon loved hearing about their adventures more then anything. "I don't know I'm sure I've told you every one of them, twice."

"Please." Diamon gave what Nami called his really sad puppy eyed look.

Destiny stifled her laughed remembering how good Diamon was with that look. He got his father and even his uncles plenty of times with it. "Fine you little Scallywag." She said with a laugh. "I'm sure I didn't tell you this one or did I tell you about the first Christmas you daddy and me spent together?"

"No." Diamon said. "You never told me that one."

"Really, I thought I told you every one of them." She smiled. "This one took place back when I was still a pirate and just after I met your daddy. It was three months after the Dead End race…"

**I know short one, but hey it's the beginning of this fic. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Siamon was not a very happy Fish-man as he walked down the crowded streets doing his best to keep up with Elsa. "Tell you wife to slow down some or we'll get lost." He grumbled to Mac who was walking next to him.

"Don't worry Fish-stick I know where the hotel is." Mac told him.

"Wonderful…" Siamon said sarcastically. He shivered from the cold even though he had enough layers of clothing, he was still cold. _They would have to pick a stinking winter island. _

The three Death Roots soon arrived at the Forest Paradise Hotel and were surprised to see how crowded the lobby was with guests. Siamon took notice that some of his own kin were here, a rarity since humans and fish folk rarely got along. Elsa walked up to the desk and after speaking with the clerk returned with the keys.

"You room is on the far end of the hotel." Elsa said handing Siamon the key to his room. "The clerk said it might a few minutes before one of the baggers-,"

"I'll find it myself." The shark man said. "Just tell me which floor."

Elsa sighed, but told him anyway. "8th floor, you grump."

Mac and Elsa watched their friend as he went to the elevator. "Mel is it me or has Si become a slight grouch?"

Mac shrugged as he put an arm around his wife's waist. "It could be age too." Which was true, no one in Death Root knew how old Siamon really was and the Fish-men race aged differently from humans.

**--**-- **

Siamon leaned against the elevator's back arms folded and eyes closed as he remembered why he was here in the first place. He had been doing a lot of missions lately and he hardly slept anymore. This caused Endo to worry about him and soon it was discovered that he was the only member that had never taken a vacation. Siamon saw no reason to and had never taken one when he was still a marine.

_Endo and the others keeping saying I'm too stressed out that I need a vacation so I can relax. That isn't the reason and I don't want to remember either,_ He thought.

The elevator bell dinged as the doors slide open. Siamon stepped out into the hall and glanced at the number on the tag and started looking for his room number. He found it at the very end of the carpeted hall and he had no sooner entered the room, closed the door when there was a scream.

Poor Siamon turned and his eyes grew wide. "Oh crap…"

**--**-- **

Destiny had been at the hotel for two days and she still felt miserable some though she had been given one of the suite rooms. It would be the very first Christmas away from her brothers and it would have been their crew's first Christmas together if it hadn't been for the fact that Destiny and Arlong had gotten in a rather nasty and ugly argument. Destiny loved her father, but he had suddenly become a pain in her neck.

It had been at least two and half months since the Dead Race and after learning a few surprising things as well. One of them had been about Destiny and Siamon's kiss back in Alabasta something Arlong was making a very big issue out of still an issue that led to their fight.

-Flashback-

"_I can't believe that you had the nerve to kiss that finless freak." _

_Destiny rolled her eyes as she tried to ignore her father's outrageous ranting. "Father, will you let it go." She said as she faced him. "It was nothing."_

_Arlong was not one to let anything go and especially when it came to his children. He still was angry over the fact that his daughter had kissed someone he still considered a disgrace to their race. Destiny did explain that it nothing and even Siamon backed her up on it, but Arlong was one of these fathers who didn't see things that way. _

"_So you're telling me that kiss was nothing", he demanded._

"_Yes." _

"_What else haven't you told me about you and…him", Arlong said. _

_Destiny looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?"_

_What Arlong said next was not the wisest thing to say. "I want to know if you have had sex with him."_

_Destiny was not only offended, but insulted and her temper got the better of her. Arlong didn't even have time to blink when his daughter honestly hauled off and gave an impressive right hook that sent him into the wall. It was so strong that it actually broke his nose. _

-End of Flashback-

_Riptide suggested that I spend the holiday away from father till he cooled off. Well at least Mother was able to get me a reservation here and she said a friend recommended this place. _

She had to admit the hotel staff was very nice and treated all the guests as equals which was good since fish folk were not to well liked, but that was because of those who were trouble makers and gave their race a bad name. Destiny had made friends with a few of the fish folk mainly the elder ones and they enjoyed her company, she had learned a lot from them.

She had been reading a book on ancient cultures that her Aunt Robin had given for Christmas when she decided to take a shower before going to dinner. The water made her feel better and after a good twenty minutes, she dried herself off and slipped into a robe. Destiny had just come looked and let out a scream.

Her eyes were wide as the person who was frozen in shock. "S-Siamon", she said. "What the heck are you doing in my room?"

**Talk about a surprising and one very awkward moment. Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Never had Siamon been in a situation like he was now in and realized he was still staring at Destiny. _Quite staring, _he snapped at himself as he turned around so he wouldn't look like a pervert or something. "Perhaps", he suggested to Destiny. "You should get dressed."

"What are you-," Of course Destiny quickly realized herself that she was still in the bathrobe and her face turned red with embarrassment. "I'll be back in a minute or two." She said as she grabbed her clothes and ducked quickly back into the bathroom.

"Take you time." Siamon called out as he heard the door close. He waited a couple a more seconds before turning around and taking a seat on the edge of the bed which was honestly huge.

Ten minutes later…

"Can you explain why you were in my room?" Destiny asked now fully dressed.

Siamon simply tossed her the key the Elsa had given him and he saw the startled look on her face. "The keys match?" Destiny nodded and she quietly handed him her key and he looked at the number. "Lovely." He said with a slightly frustrated sigh. "How is this even possible?"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Do? I'm going to another room." He told her.

"If they don't have another room available", Destiny asked. "What then?"

Siamon looked at her he really didn't want to think about it. "Let's not think about that."

Destiny accompanied Siamon done to the front desk where he quietly and politely asked through gritted teeth for another room. The desk clerk wasn't even gone for a second when he came back. "I'm sorry but we have no other rooms available, sir."

"You-got-to-be-kidding-me", Siamon said as he looked at the clerk, hoping the guy was kidding.

He wasn't. "Sir, we're booked do to the holiday. Surely you can understand this?"

Siamon was not liking this not one bit. He turned and stormed out of the lobby…only to find both Mac and Elsa waiting for him outside. He didn't even get a word spoken as the zoan duo pointed right back at the hotel, their message clear. There was no way he was leaving the hotel and with a sigh he turned around going back inside. He found Destiny waiting for him. "There is a couch right?"

"Yes." She looked at him. "You're not seriously going to-,"

"I'm sleeping on the couch."

**--**-- **

Siamon remained silent as he and Destiny returned to their room and sat down on the couch. Destiny looked at him, hating the fact that he was miserable because of the arrangements and wanted to cheer him up, but how?

"So how come you're here?"

Destiny blinked. "Father and I got in a slight fight and…"

"…and what?" he asked.

"I punched him, breaking his nose."

Siamon blinked in surprise before he started to snicker and then burst out with laughter. Destiny didn't see how that was funny and she glared at him which only made him laugh harder. "You broke…that's so great." He said between gasps of breath. "Oh…I wish I could've seen that."

"You're finding this funny", Destiny said angrily.

"I can't help it", Siamon was still snickering. "Destiny, we both know Arlong is a major ass and knowing you managed to break his nose…that's just hilarious."

Destiny didn't find it funny, but after a few moments she ended up laughing herself. They were panting by the time they stopped laughing. "I would've paid some beri to see that, to be honest." Siamon said giving her a grin. "No doubt he was surprised?"

"Yeah and pissed that I had the nerve to hit him", Destiny said.

"Ah…poor baby", Siamon said jokingly. "Did he think just because you're his daughter that you were a weakling or something?"

Destiny shrugged. "Well Mother and Rip thought it was best that…I spend Christmas away till everything cooled down."

Siamon took immediate notice to her sudden depression and feeling sorry for her moved from his place on the couch to the edge of bed where he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He also felt angry at Arlong since it was because of him that Destiny had to spend this time away from her family. _He's still a heartless no good worthless piece of lying scum._ Siamon thought his fists itching to beat him senseless. "Well, at least you have me to keep you company." He said, "And Mac and Elsa too."

Destiny was surprised. She didn't know her other two friends were here as well. "Is it alright if we go find them?"

Siamon didn't see any harm in this. "Oh, do me one favor." He said.

"Sure, what is it",

"Don't say a peep about this cause knowing that over stuffed animal he'll…"

"I won't, promise",

**--**-- **

Unknown to Siamon, Mac and Elsa, their insane leader Endo Ordam had decided to have a little fun of his own. The merc leader had disguised himself as a wealthy old distinguished gentleman. He was dress in a very fine black suit, a top hat, a white fake beard and he even had a monical. Endo was hiding around the corner of the hall of the 8th floor and was peeking just a little when he spotted Siamon stepping out into the hall and was soon joined…Endo blinked…Destiny? "Si, you sly shark you", he said with a chuckle. "So she is your girlfriend."

Now the truth be told that wasn't true, but you have to remember this is Endo. The blonde was deciding how to use when he saw Siamon tense up and slowly turn turned his direction.

"Siamon what is it?" Endo heard Destiny ask.

"That scent…" Endo could hear Siamon's voice and it had a slight growl to it.

_Whoops, forgot about that! _

"That baka…I'll kick his-,"

Endo knew that was his quo to leave and he hurried down the hall just as he heard Destiny call out, "Siamon!" he took the risk over taking a quick peek over his shoulder just as his friend turned the corner and spotted him.

"Excuse me", Siamon said. "But you didn't happen to see a man in his mid thirties, blonde, lots of scars and one eye?"

Endo, thank goodness had turned his head left which keep Siamon from seeing it was him. "Why yes Sonny", he said changing the tone of his voice some and pointed to a flight of nearby stairs. "He went thata way!"

How Endo managed to keep a straight face was anyone's guess as he watched Siamon head for the stairs. _That was so easy. I can't believe Si feel for that old joke. _

Endo had just started to head in the opposite direction when Destiny bumped right into him nearly knocking him down in the process too.

"I'm sorry." Destiny said changing him and making sure he didn't fall. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no", Endo said waving her off. "I'm fine thank you, my dear."

"You didn't happen to see-,"

"You friend went that way." Endo said pointing.

Destiny bowed her head. "Thank you and again I'm sorry for running into you."

"It's okay."

Once Destiny had gone did Endo actually wince a little, "Man, she's got one nasty tackle."

**--**-- **

Destiny found Siamon at the bottom of the stairs looking completely bewildered. "Siamon, are you okay?"

"I'm sure I smelled Endo's scent." Siamon shook his head, "I know I did, but I lost it…somehow."

Destiny rubbed his back and caught a faint whiff of the blonde's scent. "Err…Siamon", she said. "Endo's scent is here, but it's on your coat."

Siamon looked at her feeling like an idiot as he himself caught the very faint smell too. He began to wonder if he was really was stressed that his own mind was planning tricks on him. "I'm sorry", he muttered. "Maybe Shan's right maybe I am under too much stress."

"It's okay." Destiny said gently. "It was a simple mistake. Come on, we'll go find Mac and Elsa and then we'll go to dinner."

"I can see this is going to be a very interesting dinner." Siamon said as they headed for the elevator.

How right he was.

**Wonder what's going to happen at dinner and with Endo being around, your guess is going to be as good as mine. Like as always Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mac and Elsa were sitting at a corner table and the couple was very surprised when Siamon entered the dinning area with Destiny. Mac shook his head, "I didn't know Destiny was here. Did you?"

"No and I don't think even Si expected her to be here either." Elsa replied. "He's really nervous."

Elsa was right too. Siamon was slight nervous knowing full well that Mac would take full advantage of this. He nearly jumped when Destiny rested a hand on his arm and glancing at her, saw the reassuring smile she gave him. Siamon considered how very lucky he was to have such a loyal friend.

"You act like you're going to an execution", she whispered to him. "Just try to relax."

"How can I", he replied. "The stuffed animal is going to take full-,"

"Si, he won't", Destiny said giving his arm a slight squeeze. "Trust me he won't."

Siamon was curious as hell why she would say such a thing, but he decided to trust her and to his own surprise, she was right. Mac didn't even crack a joke about finding his "girlfriend". Elsa did ask Destiny the reason for her being at the hotel and once more Destiny retold the incident with Arlong. Mac laughed harder then Siamon and Elsa was chuckling herself.

"Oh man", Mac said wiping the tears from his eyes. "How hard did you hit him?"

"Hard enough", Siamon commented. "Saw sharks have strong bones in their nose and Destiny put some real power behind that punch."

"You should have done it sooner." Elsa said. "Like at the race when he really deserved it."

"Let's not talk anymore about it", Destiny said. "It happened and that all to it."

"I'll agree to that." Siamon said.

The hotel had a huge buffet set up for their guests and there plenty to eat. Destiny found herself thinking about her Uncle Luffy, knowing full well that the kitchen probably would have met their match with not only with him, but also with Axe. Soon Mac and Elsa decided to retire for the evening saying they were tired. Siamon knew better, but he had to admit they were more discreet about their wanting time alone. Most couples weren't though something Siamon had seen plenty of during his life.

"They weren't tired."

"Hmm", Siamon raised an eyebrow at Destiny, "What was that?"

Destiny kept her eyes glued to the couple as they headed out. "They were making an excuse about being tired." She shifted her attention to him. "They said it because they figured I wouldn't guess what they really meant."

Siamon blinked as her words sunk in. "So you know they're-,"

"Of course, I'm not that stupid."

"No ever did say that about you." Siamon said chuckling some. "You're far smarter then people I know."

He took noticed how she blushed slightly at his words. It was then an elderly marlin Fish-man approached their table and Siamon noted that he was wearing a military uniform, but it wasn't one he recognized. He was a foot shorter then Siamon with a wide muscular build which was surprising since he was slightly heavy too. The left side of his face was heavy scarred and the right sleeve of his coat was pinned up. Destiny seemed to know him as she rose from her seat, saluting him. "Colonel, Sir". She said.

The elder saluted back, "At ease there private." Pulling out a chair he took a seat next to Siamon. "You missed our appointment."

"Begging your pardon sir, I was detained." Destiny explained before nodding to Siamon. "May introduce-," She looked at him unsure how to properly introduce him.

Siamon decided to take the risk. "Siamon Tragto." He said keeping his voice low as he shook the marlin's hand.

"Colonel Abe Silverbrig, retired", he said. "Tragto you say. I knew a Tragto back when I served in our navy might have been your great-great-great-great grandfather. Can't remember his name anymore" The marlin sighed. "That what happens when you become as old as I am now."

"How do you know Destiny if I may ask", Siamon said.

"I want to write about the colonel's life before it's too late." Destiny explained.

"Not many of this generation wants to remember our history." Abe said. "A bloody damn shame if you ask me. I was amazed by her desire and eagerness to learn about the history of our race so I felt it was only fair to tell my years of service, of comrades I had lost."

Siamon nodded. It was very understandable and once the old veteran had passed on, a part of history would be lost. "I'll bid you good night then." He said starting to get up.

"Are you leaving already", inquired the colonel, "A bit early if you want my opinion and besides the young lass seems to have forgotten her journel."

"I really didn't think I would see this evening sir". Destiny said. "If I had known…"

"Tis nothing to fret over it can wait till tomorrow." He rose from his seat. "I shall bid you young one a good evening."

"He seems to be very interesting." Siamon said. "I didn't know you had a fond love for history."

"You never asked", replied Destiny. "Anyways I should get to be myself since I want to get up early to do some shopping unless you want to come with me."

"I rather not, thank you."

Destiny shrugged, "Typical male."

Siamon's eye twitched. "Hold it right there." He said. "What does that mean?"

"You rather stay in where it's nice and warm, ignoring the fact that Christmas is only two days away." Destiny said. "In other words, you're chicken to go."

"Chicken, me", Siamon said. "I am no chicken."

Destiny grinned. He fell for her trick hook, line and sinker. "Then you're coming then?"

"Yes."

"Good." Destiny started to leave before looking over her shoulder. "Coming?"

"I'm still taking the couch." He said following her.

"I haven't forgotten." Destiny was laughing inside. M_ission accomplished. _

Little did Siamon know that during dinner that Elsa had slipped Destiny a note which simple stated, _Get him out or he'll stay the entire time in his room. _

**--**-- **

Endo was sitting not to far from Destiny and Siamon and had heard about their plans for tomorrow. He grinned as a wild idea formed in his mind. _Perhaps I should some shopping myself tomorrow. _

**I wonder what is going to happen with Destiny and Siamon's little shopping trip and what does Endo have in mind. For some reason, I really don't wan to know. Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why did I agree to this", Siamon muttered under his breath as he shivered from the cold. He had enough layering but he still felt the bitter cold. He shifted his attention to a Destiny and was impressed how well she was handling the cold. "Aren't you cold?"

"Not really." She answered. "Maybe it's because I'm hybrid or something."

Siamon had to agree and not once had he even seen her shiver. The stores had opened early for the holiday shoppers and the streets were just starting to get crowded. Destiny stayed close to his side as they hit a very crowded area. Out of protective instinct, Siamon had wrapped an arm around her keeping her close to him.

Destiny enjoyed the feeling as well and she was surprised when she felt him shiver. "We could go back to hotel if you're too cold." She said.

As much as he wanted to, Siamon shook his head, "I'm fine." He didn't want to ruin her shopping just because he felt cold. He became aware that she had wrapped an arm around him and for a brief moment it felt right. A part of him ached and he didn't realize how much he missed the company of woman till that moment.

"Can we stop here for a moment?" Destiny asked.

"If you want." He said not looking at the store at the moment. "I'll wait out-,"

"No, you're not." She said taking him by the hand and leading him inside.

The store happened to be dealing with clothes and it didn't take Siamon two seconds to realize what Destiny was up to. He started to protest, but one look from her and he clamed up quick. It was an argument he wasn't about to win no matter what. They were there for an hour before the sales clerk managed to actually find a coat that would fit Siamon.

"You didn't have to do that." Siamon said once they had left.

"Why", she looked at him. "Would you rather freeze or worse, get sick?"

"No, of course not", He felt guilty for the way he was acting. "It's just you didn't need to that's all."

"Well I did so there."

Siamon detected the slight angry tone in her voice and he didn't want her upset with him. "I do appreciate your getting me a more heavier coat." He said. "Thank you."

She smiled back at him. "You're welcome."

**--**-- **

Endo was watching from the corner of one of the stores and immediately the blonde took notice to one thing; Siamon and Destiny were standing near an ancient oak that had its branches heavy with snow. He grinned. _This is going to be so much fun._ (A/N: yeah he's going to do it) The wood user crouched down placing a hand on the frozen earth and concentrated, searching for the old oak's roots and very quickly fond them. Chuckling like a naughty child, Endo made the tree shake dumping snow right down on the two.

Endo was grinning ear to ear as he heard the cries of shock and surprise coming from not only Siamon and Destiny, but for other poor unfortunate victims who just happened to be there at the wrong time. He couldn't stop laughing at the sight of his friend covered in snow as well as Destiny. Suddenly Endo knew he was in deep trouble when he saw Siamon look toward his direction, looking extremely pissed off.

"Time to hide." The insane leader said quickly merging into the crowd.

**--**-- **

Siamon was lit and I do mean lit. The shark man growled as he brushed the snow from his head and off his coat. Yes, snow does fall off branches, but from a whole tree…that was literally impossible without some help and he knew automatically who was responsible. "Endo", he growled looking around. "Wait till I get my hands on that…"

"That was…weird." Destiny said brushing the snow off. "I wonder what-,"

"Endo is what happened."

"What?" Destiny blinked. "Endo, but that can't be-,"

Siamon snorted. "You have a better explanation for that", he pointed at the now bare oak. "That…stunt has Endo written all over it."

They looked around searching for their tormentor of course Endo was long gone. Siamon growled in anger. Did Shan know that her husband had followed him to this Winter Island? He was betting not.

Destiny was watching Siamon and she had never seen someone as angry as she did now. It was then she got a crazy idea and she knew if did it that Siamon was going to be pissed with her. _Oh what the heck. _She kept her eyes on him as she made a snowball and sure enough threw it, hitting Siamon alongside the face.

"What the-," Siamon whirled around and had a look of shock written on his face. "You-you didn't just do…"

**SPLAT! **

Siamon reached up and wiped the snow from his face. "Woman", he growled as he grabbed a handful of snow. "You are so going to regret that."

Within seconds the two were having a snowball fight and it wasn't long before some of the local children decided to get in on the fun. Siamon and Destiny were outnumbered, but they gave the kids a fight they wouldn't forget. Funny enough those two actually ended up winning the snowball war.

"I can't believe we actually beat those kids." Siamon said as they headed back to the hotel.

"I know", Destiny laughed. "I guess they figured we wouldn't be able to handle them or something. Ha! Surprise them, didn't we?"

Siamon laughed as he nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes we certainly did."

**--**-- **

Siamon sat on the couch by the fireplace that was in the lounge getting warm as Destiny went to the kitchen and asked the staff for something hot to drink. She returned with two mugs of hot cocoa topped with whip cream. "Are you still cold?" Destiny asked handing him his mug.

"A little." He said with a shiver.

"Well this should warm you some." Destiny sat next to him. "Si, about earlier today…I hope you still aren't mad."

"Mad, why would I be mad?"

She stared at the mug in her hands, "Because I threw a snowball at you."

He said nothing merely taking a sip of his drink. The silence that hung between them was heavy as they drank their cocoa and once done Siamon decided to take the mugs back to the kitchen. Destiny stared at the crackling embers of the fire. _I shouldn't have done that, but he is so serious. Does he even know how to have fun? It's not like it's going to kill him or anything. _ She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Siamon return. She nearly screamed when he place a webbed hand on her shoulder scaring her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Siamon said. He sensed the change in her and it concerned him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said.

"Hey, talk me." Destiny shook her head closing her eyes and she felt him wrap his arms around her. "Come on. Des, you know you can trust me."

"It's nothing, really."

"If you don't tell me", he said. "I swear I will tickle you."

Destiny looked at him. "You wouldn't dare."

Dare was one word you never say especially to Siamon. That goodness no one else was in the lounge or they would have thought Destiny had lost it. Destiny struggled laughing and trying to get free from Siamon's hold. Suddenly their lips accidentally touched and before Destiny could move, Siamon was kissing her fully on the lips. Not since Alabasta, had they kissed and that only happened because Destiny was the one who had kissed him. Siamon suddenly realized what had happen and he quickly broke off. "Destiny, I-,"

"I-I'm…going to head up to the room." Destiny said getting up from the couch rather quickly.

"Destiny, wait", Siamon called after her, feeling like a jerk. "I didn't mean…" It was too late. She was gone.

Siamon groaned, hating himself. Why did he do that? Destiny was a friend that's all! He so wanted to kick himself. _I haven't kissed anyone like that since…No! Don't think about that, don't you even dare! You swore you'd never love again, remember? _

**Okay that was a very weird and interesting end for this chapter. Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Destiny woke up the next morning her mind still on the kiss. She was puzzled to why Siamon had kissed her and a part of her felt…well, dirty and she didn't know why. Of course she had kissed him, but that was only to steal that scroll. (A/N: See Part 4 of Return to Alabasta.) They had talked about very later on and they both agreed that what had happed was nothing and they had just been caught up with the moment.

She sat up and looked toward the couch expecting to see Siamon asleep only he wasn't there and it appeared that he hadn't even sleep there at all. The blanket and one pillow were still sitting right where she had put before they had left yesterday. _If he didn't sleep here last night then where did he? _She grew worried as got up and dressed. If anything had happened to him last night…she shook her head. _Don't think that. _ She scolded herself, _He's fine and you know it. _

**--**--**

Siamon was truth be told slept on the couch in the lounge area. He couldn't bring himself to face Destiny at all and after the way she reacted, he figured she wouldn't want to even see him. He groaned as he sat up feeling stiff and down right sore.

"Why didn't I just sleep in the room last night", he muttered under his breath.

He got up and headed for the dining area where the kitchen staff was just putting out the breakfast buffet. "We're not ready-," one of the staff started to say only to have Siamon cut him off.

"I just want a damn cup of coffee that's all."

"That we do have ready, sir." The man pointed to the small table where they had the coffee.

"Thank you." Right now Siamon was feeling a little grouchy mainly at himself. "Err…sorry about, you know snapping at you."

The guy only shrugged. "I've had worse people yell at me so I'm use to it."

Siamon nodded and he went got his coffee then took a seat near the entrance, waiting for Destiny to show up. He didn't have to wait long. She came in looking so worried that he thought something was seriously wrong. She took him by total surprise when she hugged him asking why he didn't come to the room. Feeling like a bigger idiot then before, he explained his reasons.

"I thought it was better if I gave you some privacy." He said. "I was out of place…last night and…Des, I didn't mean to-,"

"I forgive you and we're even in a way since I did kiss you first", There was blush of red in her face.

Though Siamon should have been relieved, he wasn't and he didn't know why. He decided to let it go for now. "So what's planned for the day?"

Destiny looked at him. "There's going to be a Christmas party here tonight and I thought…maybe…"

Siamon shook his head. "Sorry, I rather spend the evening alone." He stood up and walked off, leaving a very confused Destiny looking at him.

_What just happened?_ Destiny wondered.

**--**-- **

Endo was planning to have a little more fun as he walked to the dining area once more in disguise and was rather surprised when he saw Siamon walk past, looking way upset. Now Endo had known Siamon for a long time and knew it took a lot to upset him, but whatever just happened had him upset.

He looked toward the dining area and saw Destiny looking bewildered as to Siamon's strange behavior. _Did they have a lovers' quarrel or what? _ Yeah, Endo still teased his friend at times about Destiny being his "girlfriend" knowing it drove Siamon nuts, but hey, this is Endo we're talking about here.

The silver hybrid gave a sigh and quietly went back inside. Endo decided to find out. He walked up to where Destiny was sitting. "Is there something wrong, my dear?" he asked.

Destiny looked up startled. "I…really don't know."

"Do you care to talk about it?" Endo said. "An old gentleman like me might be able to help."

"I doubt it."

_Not good at all._ Endo was starting to worry now. _Si must really be upset with her. _ "Did you and your male friend have a fight?"

"No." Destiny shook her head. "I only mentioned about the party tonight and…he suddenly acted, well cold. I think I better go and talk to a couple of friends perhaps they could shed some light on the problem."

Endo nodded, "An excellent idea, young one. You go do that."

Destiny nodded. "I will thank you."

Endo waved as Destiny left and he grew quickly concerned. _Si...buddy, I'm wondering myself what's wrong with you. You suddenly began acting really weird as Christmas approached. I hope Destiny can find out for us. _

**--**-- **

"He did what?" Elsa was shocked.

"Siamon got all upset about the party and said he rather be spending the evening alone." Destiny said. "Elsa, he was so...cold."

Mac rubbed his chin. "Fish-stick always seemed to spend it Christmas Eve cooped in his room."

Destiny looked at the zoan user. "Wait, he's always acted like this?" Both Elsa and Mac nodded. "Then something happened to him that none of us know about."

"Like what?" Mac asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Destiny said.

Elsa stopped her. "Destiny, we know you mean well, but you just can't-,"

"I can't", Destiny said. "Elsa, Siamon is hurting deep down inside and believe me, I know what it's like. He helped me and now I'm going to help him."

She left the couple's room. Mac whistled, "Look's like Si is in for a very rough night."

"Mel, I think she's right."

He looked at his wife. "So…we're going to help?"

Elsa looked at her husband, "You better believe it."

**--**-- **

Destiny went to their room and found Siamon's stuff gone. _Oh, he did not! _ She went immediately to the front desk and was informed that Siamon had checked out. "How long ago?" she asked.

"Less then five minutes ago", the clerk said.

"Thank you." Destiny knew there was no way Siamon was getting away that easily.

Siamon might have had a head start, but it didn't take her long to find his scent and track him down. She found him just two blocks away and she caught up to him.

"Where do you think you're going", she said grabbing Siamon by the arm.

"Back to the _Goshou Musubi_", he said. "Now let go."

Destiny's blue eyes flashed with defiance, "I won't!"

Siamon growled. She was challenging his authority…big time. "I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Neither am I", she said as she tightened her grip.

Siamon's patience was wearing very thin now. "Destiny Saw Tooth Arlong, I'm going to count to three and if you don't let go…"

"Three." Destiny kicked his legs out from under him and pinned him down by straddling his chest. They glared at one another, "Why are you running away like a coward?!"

"What-did you-say?" Siamon was getting real pissed now.

"C-o-w-a-r-d", Destiny said. She leaned forward looking him straight in the eyes, "A big yellow bellied finless coward."

Siamon snapped. With a roar of pure rage, he knocked Destiny off and was up on his feet. "Nobody and I mean nobody is-,"

"That's what you are!" Destiny shouted right back at him. "You rather run away then face the problem. That's not like you, not the Siamon I know. The Siamon I know is no coward."

Calming somewhat Siamon looked at her.

She got to her feet and shook her head. "It was like you were two different people last night and now you're acting like real ass. Mac and Elsa told me every Christmas you suddenly stay away from the rest of the crew. Why? Why can't you tell me or even them?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Destiny snorted as she spat some blood out of bleeding mouth. "Bull", she said. "You can't keep going on like this. You can't keep hiding from your own past." She walked past him heading back to the hotel then stopped. She looked over her shoulder at him, "You keep doing this and…you might indeed up like I was. You saw how my own pain affected me I just don't you to end up the same."

Siamon watched her go her words echoing in his mind. Maybe she was right maybe it was time he told what had happened. He owed her that much.

**--**-- **

Mac and Elsa had just stepped out of the elevator when they saw Destiny coming toward them with one sweet heart of a bruise on the side of her face. "What the heck happened", the rabbit zoan said as she looked at the bruise.

"I got in a small fight with Siamon that's all."

The zoan duo looked at one another wondering what on Earth had happened and they knew it took a lot to get Siamon really mad. "So where's the tuna at?" asked Mac.

Destiny shrugged, "He probably swimming back to your ship."

"You-didn't bring him back", Elsa was surprised.

"I can't make him come if he doesn't want to." The hybrid said. "And right now I could use a ice pack." She touched the swollen side of her and winced. "Siamon has one wicked back hand. I don't think I'll be going to that party tonight not with mark."

"Well I'm sure we can find away to cover it up." Elsa said gently as she led Destiny back to the elevator. "Mel, keep an eye out for the fish."

"Of course", Mac said. _Fish-stick is in big trouble now. _

That evening…

Siamon had spent the entire day thinking about what Destiny had said. He knew deep down that she was right it was time to forget what had happened long ago and move on._ Maybe it's time I did tell what happened and Destiny was willing to hear me out. Anyway I need someone to talk to and she's the one who'll understand more._ Why Siamon thought this was perhaps because he had helped Destiny get over her pain and knowing that wanted to return the favor was enough for him.

The Christmas party was well underway when he got back to the hotel and looked for Destiny. He found her standing by herself looking so…well uncomfortable. After working his way through the crowded and past several very attractive females of his species, who were flirting or making some moves on him did he reach her, "Destiny, can we talk?"

She was surprised to see him actually there. "What are you doing here?"

"You were right." He said as he slumped his shoulders some, looking more like a whipped dog at the moment. "It's time I quit running from my past. I want…to tell you what happened."

"I'm not sure if I want to hear it anymore."

Siamon was taken back. "You can't mean that." She gave him a look and he knew she was serious. "Des, what do you want? What would make you happy?"

"An apology." She said.

"An apology", he said, "For what?"

"You hit me."

"Excuse me, but you called me, 'a big yellow bellied finless coward'." Siamon was getting a little bit mad.

"No, you're not that." Destiny said. "You're a big jerk."

"Really", he snorted. "Well you are a little spoiled brat."

"I am not."

"Oh, yes you are."

Suddenly she slapped him across the face hard enough to make her own hand sting. "You are the most pig headed self centered male I have ever met."

Siamon shook his head and rubbed his jaw, shocked somewhat and strangely enough turned on at the same time. Destiny was one fiery woman and he actually kind of liked that a lot. It stirred something within him something he missed. Before he could say a word, she glared at him and left. "What the-," he followed her clear back to the elevator. "Destiny, wait! Will you wait five minutes?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry." He said.

"About", she looked at him waiting.

Siamon took a deep breath. "For being a major jerk." He closed the distance between them. "I was like that because I was dumped around Christmas."

"You were dumped", Destiny said, "When?"

"I was 15 and I was totally in love with my girlfriend." He said. "She was everything to me and I had decided I want to marry me." He closed his eyes as he felt all the pain coming back. "It was actually this night that she ended our relationship just after I had asked for her hand too."

"That cold hearted-," Destiny said. "Why would she…?"

"You know why, Des."

Destiny looked at him and then lowered her eyes. She knew and she had said it to his too. "Cause you no longer had your fins and I was no better. Siamon, I'm sorry…I didn't mean-,"

"I forgive you."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"You were angry with me because I wouldn't come out and tell you the truth." He pulled her into an embrace. "I should have realized you only wanted to help, but I didn't. Can you forgive me for-,"

"Yes."

Just then they heard Elsa shout, "ENDO!"

The two looked at one another. "Did Elsa just-,"

A few moments earlier…

Endo was really enjoying the party like he always did and for some weird and stupid reason, he decided to sing, "Jingle Bell Rock" and well…let's just say it wasn't a very good idea. Now only can't Endo, not sing he somehow forgot about Elsa and Mac. The rabbit zoan heard him and looked toward the direction of the make shift stage. There standing and singing in his disguised was the famous Endo Ordam.

"ENDO", Shouted Elsa.

Poor Endo froze just as his navigator came toward him, pushing people aside with one very, **very** angry look on her face. People sensing her wrath, literally got the heck out her way. Realizing he was in deep trouble, the insane blonde jumped off the stage and ran for his life with Elsa in pursuit.

**--**-- **

Destiny and Siamon having heard Elsa looked and to their own surprise saw the elder gentleman running as fast as possible in their direction. It was then Siamon saw the 'gentleman' had one eye and he growled more then ready to help Elsa out. Siamon wasn't the only one either who wanted a piece of him. Destiny cracked her knuckles.

Endo was trapped. He skidded to a halt and grinned as his second in command strode right up to him. "Endo…you're so dead."

"Hey, Si…buddy-," the blonde sweat dropped, "Fancy meeting you here."

Siamon growled. "I -,"

"We", Destiny said joining him.

The shark man nodded. "That's right 'we' owe you…big time."

Endo gave a very nervous laugh. "What are you talking about?"

"The incident with the tree." His friend said.

"I was having some fun that's all."

"And following us is your idea of fun?" Elsa said joining the pair. She looked at Siamon, "So how do want to do this Si?"

"However you want."

"Good cause I'm in the mood to really hurt someone."

Mac winced when he heard Endo howls of pain as he and the other guests listened. _Well, it is his fault and I wonder how he's going to explain to Shan about those…injuries. _

**Ohh, talk about getting even. Man, Endo really shouldn't have done that. (Watches as Endo gets beaten up) Owie that'll leave a mark! Read and Review.**


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Did you, Daddy and Aunt Elsa really hurt Uncle Cyclops?" Diamon asked eyes wide in totally surprise.

"Aunt Elsa did more hurt then us." Destiny said managing to keep a straight face.

"So what happened after that?"

"Well your daddy decided to… gift wrap your Uncle Cyclops up."

Diamon looked at his mother not really believing that happened. "Mommy, are you fibbing?"

"No, Mommy's not fibbing."

Destiny turned to see Siamon leaning against the doorway with a grin on his face. "Si, when did-,"

"Not very long." He walked to the other side of their son's bed. "And yes, I did wrap up you uncle."

Diamon ended laughing because it didn't take much for him to picture his Uncle Cyclops wrapped up. "That's funny, Daddy!"

Siamon chuckled. "I thought you would find that funny. Now you better get to sleep."

"Daddy, I'm-,"

"Do you want to upset Santa?"

Diamon shook his head, "No."

"Then you better get to sleep." Siamon leaned forward to kiss his son on the head. "Goodnight Diamon."

"Night Daddy, night Mommy." The four year old said after getting a hug and kiss for his mother. "I love you."

"We love you too." Destiny whispered. "Now go to sleep."

Siamon was waiting for Destiny outside their bedroom door. Destiny gave him a curious look. "I thought you-,"

He grinned. "I got done early and any way it was my own private mission."

"Your own mission", Destiny was confused, "Si, what are you up to?"

"Close your eyes."

"Husband…"

"You don't want to ruin you surprise, do you?" Siamon asked.

"No."

"Then do as I asked." Destiny sighed but did as asked. Siamon was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he opened the door and led her inside. He closed the door and whispered in her ear, "You can open your eyes now."

When Destiny did she gasped. Siamon had placed candles around giving it a very romantic atmosphere. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed the curve of her neck. "Do you like it?"

Destiny looked up at him. "I love it and I love you even more for it."

Siamon smiled. "Good because I planning to how much I love you."

He scooped her bride style and carried her to the bed where she took notice to the Mistletoe pinned to the headboard. Destiny had to laugh. "Siamon Tragto, you are one love sick shark, you know that?"

"Are you complaining, Mrs. Tragto?"

"Nope." She replied before she pulled her husband down for one very long and loving kiss.

**There you go, folks! A very romantic end to Christmas Chaos and from me and all my OCs: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!**


End file.
